An Emotionally Challenged Boy
by beachbumyeahh
Summary: Alice/Jasper "I am not shopping with you, and you can't make me!" Alice stopped, and smiled at him. "You want to bet?"


Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Series. I own nothing.

* * *

"Come on Jazz."

He sent her daggers, "No."

"Don't make me drag you there." She threatened.

"But – "

"No buts!" She scolded, "Please?"

"Alice." He whined; stomping his feet like a five year old.

She sighed, as if she actually breathed. She walked back, where her husband was. She took both of his hands, and smiled at him. "Jasper," She paused, "I love you." She then started to drag him to her car, effortlessly, may I add.

"You can't make me come Alice!" He yelled out, trying to remove her grip from his. "I am not going shopping with you, and you can't make me!"

Alice stopped, and smiled at him. "You want to bet?"

Jasper gulped, they were going shopping, and nothing was going to stop them.

* * *

"Let's go in here!" Everybody's head turned to the excited and running woman. She was beautiful but short, and she had a lot of shopping bags hooked on her arms.

Jasper stopped walking; his hands were full with shopping bags. A lot of people were staring at them, he wasn't sure if it was because Alice is just plain noisy or if the people were just staring at their looks. "Alice!" He hissed, grabbing her arm before she could enter the store. "You've bought the whole mall, and plus," He ignored the glares that Alice sent him, "we've been to this store at least three times already!"

Alice smiled at him sweetly; he could feel patience radiating from her body. "Jasper." She started to say, with the voice of a mother, as if she was talking to her son instead of her husband. "You agreed to go shopping with me, and I'm not done yet. So stop whining or I swear to God, I will shove that undead heart of yours in your mouth to stop you from talking."

If Jasper wasn't deathly pale already, he could have paled even more. He let go of her, and tried to think of some excuse. "But the shopping bags won't fit in your Porsche." He smirked, he finally gave out a reasonable excuse.

Alice patted his cheek, and pecked his lips. "Silly, silly, Jazz. Trust me, these shopping bags will fit." She smiled, and handed him the bags. "Be a helpful husband and try and hold the bags while I find something to buy for Bella."

Jasper coughed, "For Bella? You mean all these bags are for you?" He said, trying to hold the bags.

Alice nodded and danced towards the store. He could feel the eyes of tired shoppers who were sitting on some of the benches near them. He saw a couple of guys lustfully watching her wife; he caught their eye and growled.

After 10 minutes or so, Jasper finally saw Alice come out of store, and oddly, she was dragging a cart. "Why didn't you grab a cart before?

Alice smiled, "That would take the fun out of shopping. And I bought a lot for Bella."

Jasper scoffed, "Yes, it would take the fun." He sarcastically said, "Why would you buy clothes for Bella? You know she's doesn't accept our gifts."

"It's Bella we're talking about," She paused to smirk, "And plus, I'm going to be the one to give it to her, there's no reason not to accept."

"So, are we going home now?" He asked, hopefully.

One look in her husband's tired, hopeful eyes, how could she refuse? "Okay, fine, let's go."

Jasper sighed in relief, and tried to grab his wife's hand, but the bags made it impossible. Alice laughed, and just walked away to the exit of the mall while dragging the cart.

They passed the group of men that were eyeing Alice awhile ago, Jasper growled and glared at them before running off to Alice.

* * *

Jasper closed the trunk, miraculously; the bags did fit in the Porsche, just as Alice said.

He turned to the passenger's seat, when Alice wrapped her hands on his waist. He turned around to face her, "Please don't tell me you're going back in there, are you?"

Alice giggled, "No." She smiled, "You were angry with the men awhile ago, weren't you?"

"How'd you know?"

"I suddenly felt angry too, you were radiating your emotion to me." Alice giggled, "And I saw it in a vision."

If he had blood, he probably would have blushed. "Well, I didn't like what they were feeling."

"What were they feeling?"

He growled, "Lust."

Alice pouted, "So you don't like what I'm feeling now?"

Jasper placed his hand on her cheek, "It's not lust you're feeling." He leaned in, "Its love."

Alice smiled before giving him a peck in the cheek and skipped towards the driver's door, leaving Jasper there standing.

"That's not fair Alice!" Jasper whined, getting inside the car. "Not fair at all!"

"Life isn't fair Jazzy!" She looked at him, while starting the engine. He was pouting and giving off sad emotions.

"Fine, drama queen." Alice gave him a long kiss, the mood suddenly changed into a happy, and a bit lusty.

Jasper leaned in for another, but all he managed to get was air. "You're such an emotional boy." Alice muttered, "An emotionally challenged boy."

Jasper just rolled his eyes, letting the comment slide.

* * *

Author's Note: Did you hate it? Did you love it? Are you going to review it? Please do.


End file.
